The Price of Freedom
by Oboro
Summary: As Norrington sits in a bar in Tortuga, he contemplates the twists and turns of his life, and about the men that caused him to lose everything he held dear.


**Title:** The Price of Freedom

**Author:** Oboro

**Pairing:** none really; mentions of Will x Elizabeth, and can be seen as a tad Sparrington I suppose.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; Disney owns everything and I certainly don't get paid for this.

**Warning: **Some spoilers for _Dead Man's Chest_, so if ya haven't seen it yet, then you might want to steer clear of this fic.

**Summary:** As Norrington sits in a bar in Tortuga, he contemplates the twists and turns of his life, and about the men that caused him to lose everything he held dear.

**Note:** This just came to me one night as I was thinking about the second movie, and how pissed of James must be for everything that happened to him. And I rather like him in the new movie; that unkempt, disheveled look suits him, lol. Oh, and if some things are off, sorry; I've only seen DMC once. So if anything doesn't add up, just kindly tell me and I'll fix it

**Edit:** Had to change the title because I found another POTC fic with the same name ; just goes to show how unique all us pirates fans are, lmao.

_**The Price of Freedom**_

Sitting in a filthy pub in Tortuga, the smell of vomit and rum reaches his nostrils as he stares dejectedly down at his cup of drink. It just happens to be his fifth one, and he intends to have many more before the night is done. He can't stand this place, the place he swore to himself he'd rid of the detestable rogues inhabiting it. Funny how fate turns things completely around on you; a few months ago all these men -could he even call them that?- would have been his enemies. Now he was forced to share their company and reach out to them for any human contact he could salvage.

He can't help but think how he ended up like this. It was going so good for him, and then it all came crashing down as soon as a charismatic pirate had arrived in Port Royal. But that might be a tad unfair; it wasn't the pirate that caused all this. Well, it partly was, but other factors had ultimately reduced him to the scum he was now. If it weren't for that hurricane, he would still be Commodore Norrington. He knew he shouldn't have gone through such a terrible storm, but his pride had gotten in the way. He was driven to capture Jack Sparrow, and ignored all feelings in his gut to turn back. Now he had the death of many good men on his shoulders, and it was all because of one pirate. James ruefully admits to himself that Sparrow is the only thing that's ever cracked his usually pristine calm, making him do things he otherwise wouldn't even consider. Jack had always been James' unattainable treasure; making him risk everything to catch the legend and losing his previous life in the process. Norrington figured they had that much in common; they coveted not only the treasure but the chase, and it ended up being his downfall.

He laughs at himself; it's all he can do really, in a situation like this. He's fairly certain he has lost a little bit of his sanity along with his title, and him being here is enough proof of that. And to think, if it hadn't been for that damnable man with the kohl lined eyes and the blacksmith, this wouldn't have happened.

Maybe he's more bitter than he's letting on; he already hates himself for what he's become, why not hate those that had partly caused his current condition as well? Normally he wasn't one to hold such grudges, but then again, he used to be in a position that enabled him to look down on such outdates thoughts. Now that he was no better than the next bedraggled scalawag, he was free to hate whomever he wanted, and indulge in vengeful fantasies at his leisure.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do; even now he refused to whore around or even look at the putrid masses parading around as women on this heathen island. They were so repugnant in their overly bright dresses and gaudy makeup. It reminded him of the plays he used to see as a child; white face paint with splashes of red and pink to accentuate the features, with lips shining like rubies. But on these women it looks horrific, their ghostly faces staring at him through layers of eye liner. Jack is a lot like these women, he thinks; over the top, insinuating, revolting, and alluring all at once.

Ah, once again his thoughts come back to that man. It seems there's no limit to things that bring his memory screaming back to Jack. Everything in this place reeks of him; to the singing of drunkards to the tinkling of chains. It's all Jack Sparrow, and the man is haunting James no matter where he goes. His black rimmed eyes, his flashing gold teeth, and those hands that flit around like little sparrows themselves, continually coming unbidden to his mind's eye at the slightest provocation.

Clenching his teeth he silently curses the day he ever met Jack. It's strange, but James used to think that a man was nothing without a worthy adversary, and he had found his in Sparrow. But the almost comical rivalry between them had become something more twisted and infinitely darker, making him hate the man that had previously just annoyed him.

And William Turner; how could he forget the other man that had ruined him? Not only did that rash blacksmith bring him in on all of this, but he had taken the woman he loved as well. It was still hard to believe that Elizabeth would pick such an unwashed mass as her husband, when she had the Commodore willing to do anything for her. It made James' blood boil in anger at the thought of William touching her, of having her completely body and soul. Even though he had given his consent to their union, it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. In truth he's a rather selfish man, and covets Elizabeth even now. But the time of his unending devotion to her has long since past; he no longer truly feels anything for Elizabeth Swann, just a memory of her loveliness and how close he was to attaining it. Now it's more a thing of pride; if only he could have won her heart, then he could have shown everyone just how powerful he is, just how determined he can be. Or just show Jack Sparrow and William Turner that yes, he is indeed a better man than both of them combined.

But once he had lost his beautiful Swann, he went chasing after an uncatchable Sparrow. It was all he could do to take his mind off of the happy couple, wanting to get as far away from Port Royal as he could so he wouldn't have to watch them revel in the happiness that rightfully should be his. They seemed to constantly throw it in his face, just how unneeded and worthless he was. It bit into his heart every time he saw them.

And here he was, practically a pirate himself because of two men whom together completely tore and shredded his life to bits, all for the sake of their own selfishness. Well, James Norrington had had enough of serving others before himself; now it was all about him, what he wanted. And what he wanted was revenge.

Standing up James takes the last swig of his ale, trying to regain his bearings as the room swirls about him. He shakes his head to try and clear it, and slowly begins to wobble towards the exit. But just as he's about to leave a familiar voice reaches his ears, one that he could pick out in a crowd of a thousand.

Turning he's met with a sight he thought he'd never see again. Sitting in the corner is the very man of his nightmares, sitting casually in a chair like a pirate king, infuriating James at the very sight. But as he comes closer he sees Mr. Gibbs, sitting behind a desk with a sheet of paper in front of him. Norrington listens as Joshamee tries to cajole passers by to sign up, to be a part of Captain Jack Sparrow's new crew.

Even in his inebriated state Norrington knows something's just not quite right with the whole picture, but he also knows this opportunity is too good to pass up.

Readjusting his soiled wig he saunters over, his plan for revenge slowly taking shape. Soon Jack and that brat William will pay for what they did, and he'll _finally_ get his life back.


End file.
